User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 11: Five Nights With Mac Tonight
Hey everyone! Today, I'll be reviewing 'Five Nights with Mac Tonight '''by Photo-Negative Mickey. I really have nothing else to say, so in honor of this fangame's creator, I'll share a fact about Mickey Mouse. His first spoken words were "Hot dog!" Yep, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse actually has a reference to Mickey's good ol' days. Anyway, let's begin our adventure in yet another FNaF/McDonald's crossover! Story: 6/10 You get hired at McDonalds, there's evil animatronics, yadda yadda yadda. The only redeeming factor is that the phone guy actually becomes an animatronic. Other than that, it's your run of the mill lore. Gameplay: 8/10 Fun Fact: This fangame's namesake, Mac Tonight, actually has been made into a real-life animatronic. I'm not sure if he's still in any McDonald's locations, but he was created to promote McDonald's dinner menu back in the 90's. However, unlike most 90's mascots, he didn't have attitude, but he DID have chill. Sega had Sonic, the Simpsons had Bart, and McDonald's had a guy with a moon for a face. Mac Tonight went against the norm for a 90's mascot, and that's probably why he's my favorite McDonald's mascot. ''It was at this point Fazbear remembered he wasn't making a McDonald's documentary and went back to reviewing the game. Anyway, this game is, again, your basic FNaF fare. Check the cameras, use loud sounds to scare off certain animatronics, blah blah blah. However, there is a mechanic where animatronics will come through the window, and you'll have to hold it shut to keep them out. Just for the record, Five Nights at Steve's did it first. That's all. It was at this point Fazbear remembered that he didn't actually own the mechanic and Photo-Negative Mickey could do whatever he pleased. Fazbear then went on to look at the graphics portion of the game. Graphics: 7/10 The game has a blend of good graphics and mediocre ones. Mac Tonight looks freakin' fabulous, but Grimace could use some work. Then again, Grimace is a purple nugget-shaped monster, so I can't blame PNM for the poor translation. Sound: 8/10 The audio for the game is mainly the little songs that Mac Tonight sung in his commercials. This is actually pretty authentic, which you don't find much in FNaF fangames anymore. The ambience is also pretty spooky-sounding. Replay Value: 7/10 This game has quite some replay value. There's a Custom Night (with tons of prizes to get), an Extras menu, and even a interactive cutscene in the vein of Sister Location. GRAND TOTAL: 36/50 (72) (C-) Five Nights with Mac Tonight is a good game. It doesn't do anything special to spice up the formula, but sometimes, you gotta sit back and enjoy some old-fashioned FNaF gameplay. The soundtrack is great, the graphics are usually pleasing to the eye, and the final product is overall great. And to think: all of this came out of a guy with a moon for a face. I don't know what game I'll be reviewing next time, as I told SpringThing14 he could pick the next game. However, I will say this... Until next time, stay freaky! Category:Blog posts